<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ghosts Can't Time Travel by nancynotruth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033653">Ghosts Can't Time Travel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancynotruth/pseuds/nancynotruth'>nancynotruth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Canned Spaghetti 'verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Family Reunions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Not Season/Series 02 Compliant, Reunions, S1 finale everything's the same but Ben only became corporeal not visable, So he gets three, The Hargreeves see Ben for the first time, quite a lot of banter, which is weird because I love season 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:53:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancynotruth/pseuds/nancynotruth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The rest of them hitched a ride with Five, past the apocalypse and straight to the aftermath. Ben wasn't so lucky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hargreeves &amp; Everyone, Ben Hargreeves &amp; Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy &amp; Ben Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Canned Spaghetti 'verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>213</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ghosts Can't Time Travel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Vanya was unconscious, the moon was exploding, he’d somehow managed to make Ben <em>corporeal</em>, and now little number Five was ordering them to all grab hands like they were about to sway together and sing Kumbiya, but Ben’s hand kept going through his shoulder. Five’s portal was sucking them up like an inter dimensional vacuum cleaner, and then they were standing in what looked like an active construction zone. Chunks of rebar and concrete littered the ground, almost invisible under a writhing mass of ghosts.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He took a few deep breaths to steady himself, wishing he’d stashed something—anything, Advil even—in his jacket before he’d run off to try and stop the apocalypse. They were still milling aimlessly, hadn’t noticed him, hadn’t realized he could see them. But they would.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“That was close,” Five said, stumbling over to a large mound of rubble and sinking down like it was an armchair. “I was trying to go back in time, but something kept pulling me forwards. I’m just glad I was able to materialize after I’d left.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Of course you materialized after you left,” Diego said, stepping away from Vanya and Luther like they carried a horrible disease. “That’s why it’s called the future.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I meant after I left the apocalypse and joined the commission, <em>idiot,</em>” Five snapped, practically baring his fangs in an insincere smile. “Trust me, you’re lucky we didn’t run into me here.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Why?” Luther asked, rolling his eyes as though that one word was almost too much for him. He’d dropped Vanya the second her eyes began to flutter and was almost doubled over, arms protectively encasing Allison, who looked like she’d rather be anywhere else.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Because we’d all be dead. And killing your future self? Things can get tricky.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Correct me if I’m wrong,” Klaus said, “But didn’t you spend all those years in the apocalypse just <em>waiting </em>to come back to your dear, loving, completely fucked-up family? I could understand, say, Luther killing us all, but not you.” Luther growled low, but Klaus ignored him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I hadn’t seen another person in over thirty years,” Five said, his shoulders slumped, the fight momentarily gone from his body. But Klaus knew it would come back any second, even stronger than before. “I’m not sure I would’ve checked to see who you were…I got a bit paranoid towards the end.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Klaus!” A voice shouted, and after a millisecond of <em>oh god no, they know who I am </em>panic, he realized who it was. Klaus spun on the spot, trying to place the familiar voice in a milling crowd of screaming, milling ghosts. “Oh my god, Klaus, is that you?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Ben?” Klaus asked. “Where are you?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Dead,” Vanya mumbled. She was hugging herself protectively, hair hiding her face, rocking back and forth on a semi-level chunk of concrete. The White Violin was gone, but their sister was barely there.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’m here,” Ben said, and Klaus saw just the barest ripple of movement in the air, in front of a woman with a broken neck and a man with no arms. “I think I’ve faded.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Congratulations on your award for understatement of the year.” Klaus paused for a second. “Well, strictly speaking, I suppose you don’t have much competition. Five, would you say that you understate things?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I would say that you’re lucky I haven’t torn your tongue out.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I know you’re high, Klaus,” Diego said his voice so clipped that Klaus could tell he was about a second away from giving a knife-throwing demonstration. Klaus didn’t really care. “But could you stop talking to thin air?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“For the first time,” Klaus said, turning back to Ben’s barely visible form, “I think you’ve blundered into the right description. Time travel really did a number on you, huh, Benny?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Klaus—“ Ben started, flickering into a barely two-dimensional form.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I wonder if your ghostly molecules are scattered through the time stream or something,” Klaus mused. “Or maybe I’m just too high?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“No, Klaus—“</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Maybe I need to get my eyes checked. Hey, Five, know any good optometrists nearby?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Shut <em>up, </em>Klaus,” Luther and Five said at the same time.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Klaus,” Ben said, and it came out barely normal volume even though he seemed to be yelling at the top of his lungs. “I need you to listen to me. It’s been forty years, Klaus, I…it’s been forty years.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Shit,” Klaus hissed. “You didn’t time travel, did you?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“No.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Shit.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yeah.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I missed you,” Ben said, glowing faintly blue and gaining a third dimension. Klaus knew that he was using his powers—he could feel himself becoming lightheaded, and there was no other way Ben could be coming into focus like this—but he shrugged it off. His powers seemed to work best when he wasn’t paying attention to them.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I didn’t miss you.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You saw me, like, two minutes ago.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“That’s why I didn’t miss you.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Without thinking, Klaus leaned forwards (maybe for a hug, maybe because his powers were doing a number on his equilibrium). He realized halfway through—when it was already too late to abort mission—that he would fall straight through Ben, who had helpfully put out his useless arms to try and catch him. He prepared himself for a very hard landing on the surrounding stones and broken glass, squeezing his eyes tight shut and twisting his shoulder for a roll. But instead, he felt cold leather. Soft fabric against his face, crusty with dried blood from a horrible (horrible, ha) encounter over fifty years before.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Oh my god,” Ben said. “Klaus, you’re all sweaty. It’s disgusting.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You think I like the feeling of dried blood?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And then they were laughing, and hugging, and probably crying. It was Ben’s first human contact in over half a century. It was Klaus’ first real hug—no hidden motives, no strangling him afterwards—since he’d left Dave. Klaus dug his fingers into the leather of Ben’s jacket and felt Ben’s tears hitting the back of his neck.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Well, it’s official,” Diego said. “Klaus is the first to completely lose it. Who had five minutes after time traveling to the middle of the apocalypse?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I had four minutes,” Luther said, and Diego left out a sharp bark of a laugh.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I get it, because we all have to do everything in our entire life according to the number system. Well, Number One, how come Number Six went first?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Wait, no, but you said…I was just…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I need you to tell Five something,” Ben said, voice clearer than ever, something that might’ve been his breath brushing against Klaus’ ear. “Can you do that for me, Klaus?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Am I or am I not called the Seance?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I don’t know.” Ben sounded miserable. “I tried to keep it all in my head, but after Five left, it was so hard. I could feel it slipping away, but I didn’t have anything to write with, and…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I am,” Klaus interrupted. “I am called the Seance. Now you know.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Okay.” Klaus pulled away to take a good look at Ben’s face, lips trembling and eyes bright, but almost in full color. He didn’t like to think about how close Ben had been to becoming one of the spirits that filled Klaus’ world, reduced to his worst qualities, nothing but an empty shell of despair. But those spirits didn’t have that hopeful look in their eyes, and their comments were restricted to tortured wails of Klaus’ name. Not sarcastic quips about his personal hygiene.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’m Ben,” Ben said his face setting in what Klaus recognized as his <em>so help me, I will control the Horror </em>look. It gave him an odd sense of nostalgia for standing next to little Number Six, about to march into battle. “I’m Number Six,” Ben continued, “The Horror. It’s okay, Number Four. Maybe I’m not all here, but I know I’m not all gone.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Klaus gave him a terse nod, and bit his lip to keep from bursting into tears. Maybe later.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You just couldn’t stand it that Dad liked me better than you!” Luther was shouting.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“As if I <em>wanted</em> that asshole’s approval!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’ve missed this,” Ben said, and his face softened with a tiny smile.</p><p class="p1"><br/>
“Really?” Klaus did his best to raise an eyebrow. “Did you somehow forget how incredibly annoying it is?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“No, it’s definitely still annoying.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Klaus shrugged. “Whatever, man. Let’s just talk to Five.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“And that’s why you’re such a bad leader!” Diego yelled, and Ben beamed at him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hey, Five-y,” Klaus yelled at the top of his lungs. “I have a call for you!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’m <em>right here</em>,” Five groused from his seat just two feet away, where he’d been completely obscured by a mass of whimpering ghosts. Klaus tried to unfocus his eyes, to look through them and at Five, but he’d definitely seen a few children in the group.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You could’ve jumped fifty miles away by now,” Klaus said, leaving the ghosts out. There was only one important ghost right now, and he was laughing as Diego patted his chest down in a desperate search for his missing knives.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Do you really think I could make a spatial jump right now?” Five asked, tilting his head and drawing his mouth into an unamused line, accidentally causing his dimples to pop. The world’s most intimidating cutie.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Alright,” Klaus said, pushing through the crowd of ghosts (He was right, they <em>were </em>children. There was the rubble of what looked like desks down the street…Klaus realized, with a horrible feeling, that he was looking at the ruins of an elementary school). “Stay right there, Five, because I really do have some important information that you need to know.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I told you, idiot. I’m not going anywhere,” Five cut in.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Important information,” Klaus continued, “Which is…Ben, get over here.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Diego’s just throwing concrete at Luther now,” Ben said, pushing his way through the schoolchildren. “Luther doesn’t even feel it.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“So,” Five said, staring at Klaus with something that really looked like pity. “You’re hallucinating Ben again.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“No,” Klaus said, running his fingers through his hair. “No, no, no. I’ve never hallucinated Ben. Didn’t you see him, at the theatre with the tentacles? He’s right there.” He pointed, a bit too enthusiastically, and finger went straight through Ben’s head. Ben instinctively flinched back.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Dude!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Klaus, you can’t see the dead when you’re high. You’ve insisted that you can see Ben when you’re more drugged-up than a doping athlete. Ergo, the Ben that you believe you see is a hallucination, or you’re making him up to gain attention.” Five sighed like the weary old man he was. “I don’t know what happened in that theatre, but it wasn’t Ben. Go away, Klaus, I don’t have the energy for this.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Klaus turned helplessly to Ben, but he didn’t look nearly as disconsolate as Klaus was expecting.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Klaus,” Ben said slowly, “Tell him exactly this: Ben says canned spaghetti.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Five,” Klaus said.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Shut up,” Five said.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Ben—”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Shut up!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Ben says canned spaghetti!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Klaus, I swear to god, if you don’t—what?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Ben says canned spaghetti.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">All of the blood seemed to drain from Five’s face, until he was paler than Ben (and wasn’t that just incredibly ironic).</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Canned spaghetti?” He asked in a whisper.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Canned spaghetti,” Ben responded, voice cracking. “Tell him, Klaus, tell him.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“He just said canned spaghetti again,” Klaus relayed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“That’s…no, that’s, I…” For the first time since Klaus could remember, Five seemed at a loss for words.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Tell him that she’s just over the Big Hill,” Ben said, voice almost desperate. “She misses him.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Ben says that she misses you, and she’s just over the Big Hill. I assume he’s talking about the lovely Delores.” Ben nodded. Five looked like someone had just hit him over the head with a very large frying pan. “I just really wish I knew what canned spaghetti was. It sounds delicious.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You can’t know this,” Five said. “Ben couldn’t know this. Unless…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“He’s been here the whole time,” Klaus said, not waiting for Ben. “All forty years or whatever. Probably been following you around like he does with me. Annoying, isn’t it?” Out of habit (and something in Klaus was very glad that Ben so obviously remembered their time together, after all this time without him) Ben backhanded him in the face. Apparently, Klaus’s concentration was only improving, because Ben’s hand connected with his face with a loud smack.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Ow! Jesus Christ, Ben.” Ben was looking at his own hand in shock, and Klaus was fighting back the realization he’d just had, that maybe if he could make Ben solid by mistake all of the other ghosts, the ones who had threatened to kill him so many times…</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Ben did that?” Five asked skeptically.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yes, and he sucks.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Do you think I could touch Five?” Ben asked, brushing off his unintentional violence. Klaus was tempted to stop concentrating, to say <em>no</em>, to be petty and refuse, yet again, to let Ben make him into a better person. But he saw the hope on Ben’s face, and remembered the haunted look in Five’s face when he described his years alone. It must’ve been five (ha) times worse for Ben, having someone right there who just couldn’t hear him, surrounded by raving lunatics and realizing that if his massive willpower wavered for even a moment, he could become one of them.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Go for it,” Klaus said, waving him on. Plenty of time to torture Ben later. Ben shot him a grateful smile, took a few tentative steps forwards, kneeled down, and draped his arms around Five’s neck.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What is that?” Five literally jumped to his feet, no blue forcefields involved, shaking his shoulders to dislodge Ben’s arms and reaching in his pocket for what Klaus was sure was some kind of deadly weapon. Ben, to his credit, managed to hang on.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“It’s called a hug,” Klaus said, laughing. “A gesture of brotherly love.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Brotherly…Ben?” Five asked, hand stalling.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yeah,” Ben said, burying his head affectionately in the crook of Five’s neck.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yeah,” Klaus confirmed. Five tentatively felt around in the air for Ben’s back, and awkwardly put his arms around him.</p><p class="p1"><br/>
“Aww,” Klaus said. “It’s adorable.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Shut up, Klaus,” said both Five and Ben.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hey,” He said, “this hug is only happening because of me. I have the right to call it adorable.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I have a right to tell you to shut up,” said Five.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“So,” Diego said, “Five is the next to go. Yet another blow to your number line, huh, Luther?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Five goes after Four,” Luther said, crossing his arms defensively across Allison’s chest. She rolled her eyes and did her best to pry his arm away, but she didn’t seem to be actively in pain or huge distress, so Klaus didn’t try to help.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You know I could kill you all with a pencil,” Five grumbled. “And I lasted over forty years alone in the apocalypse without going crazy.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I know a mannequin head who could say differently,” Diego said. “Oh, wait, she can’t talk. You just <em>think</em> she can, old man. You’re just like Klaus with Ben.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Don’t talk about Delores!” Five looked like he was about to either cry or murder Diego, but Ben patted him on the back until he lowered his fists. Ben shot Klaus a heartbreaking grin, finally able to help after years of watching from the sidelines.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Ben’s here,” Klaus said.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You really don’t get it, do you, Klaus?” Luther asked, voice low and dangerous (for once, Klaus was actually scared). “This isn’t a funny joke. You know just as well as we do that Ben isn’t—”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Klaus couldn’t figure out why Luther hadn’t finished his sentence. Was he just too angry to get it out? And why was he staring at Five? Actually, now that Klaus looked around, and awful lot of people seemed to be staring at Five. He checked to see if Ben was holding Five’s feet off of the ground, but the only thing that was off about Five was his arms, apparently held out in a circle around thin air.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hey, Ben,” Klaus whispered into the post-apocalyptic silence. “Do you know why everyone’s staring at Five?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What?” Ben asked, lifting his head to look over his shoulder at his siblings who were still, for some reason, absolutely and silently fixated on Five. Diego had dropped the chunk of rebar he was about to throw at Luther, Vanya had stopped rocking and shaken the hair out of her wide eyes, and Allison had finally struggled free of Luther’s lax arms and stepped forward to—stare at Five. “Yeah, I have no idea.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What use is an omniscient ghost…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’m not omniscient,” Ben said, turning back to Five. “Just observant.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Klaus looked around again, beginning to get seriously concerned for his family. If the isolated ghost, the thirteen-going-on-fifty year old assassin, and <em>Klaus </em>were the sane ones, they were in trouble. Except, Five was staring too.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Why is Five staring at Diego?” He hissed.</p><p class="p1"><br/>
“How am I supposed to know?” </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Ben,” Vanya whispered, lifting her hand to point. Klaus’ heart hurt for her. Her brain must have been really messed up from using her powers to such an insane extent.</p><p class="p1"><br/>
“No, Vanya, that’s <em>Five. </em>The annoying, sarcastic…wait. Ben, this is going to sound insane, but I think they can see you.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“We can,” Luther said, choking on his own words. “We can see him.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Oh my god,” Ben said, slowly unwrapping his arms from Five’s shoulders. He sounded and looked completely overwhelmed as he turned around to look at the rest of his family. “Wow. Um, hi.” He gave a little wave, and Klaus could see their eyes tracking his movements. They really <em>could </em>see him. And Klaus realized with a rush of giddy joy (which managed to make him even more dizzy) that it was all because of <em>him. </em>His powers, finally doing something good.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Then everyone, even Vanya, was running forwards, engulfing Ben in a huge group hug. Five and Klaus stood off to the side and let it happen; they’d already had their turn.</p><p class="p1"><br/>
“How long has he been around?” Five asked, conversationally.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Ever since he died,” Klaus said. “Bugging the hell out of me.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I heard that!” Ben called from the middle of the Hargreeves sibling clump. “I’m offended!”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, drop dead,” Klaus said. There was a collective intake of breath, and Luther looked like he might punch Klaus across the rubble of a couple city blocks, but Ben just laughed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Been there, done that,” he said. “But hey, the afterlife is kind of looking up.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading!!! Please drop kudos or a comment if you feel like it, it would absolutely make my day. And I'm considering a bonus scene revealing the origins of canned spaghetti...lmk if you'd like to see that! Stay safe. Love you all.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>